ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Animus
"I find that there are many pleasures in life, so I simply try to make the most of them." -Animus to Ultraman Max *Theme Song(Civillian): The Fragrance of Dark Coffee *Theme Song(Battle): Lying Coldly History Animus' name comes from he Latin word for soul, and most of his standard attacks are lating words too. *Legends: Legends have been told of the Dark Blue Ultra that was never born but created. He was told to be a threat to everything because he was born from the vengeful spirit of one of the most evil Ultras ever, the Ultra was said to be able steal souls, and use it for his own wishes. It would be years before it would happen but in the year 2947, an Ultra named Animus who matched that description was discovered. *Pre-Animus: While Animus is very mysterious, what is known is that he is apparently a reincarnation of an evil Utra and one of the last of the SOUL Power Ultras, early on in his childhood he trained under Ultraman Belial and met Ultraman Nova (Project D), and Alien Baltan Foedus, Animus became friends with Nova, but he was bitter enemies towards Foedus, one day while he was training, Foedus got enraged at him for Animus making a sly comment towards him and blinded him with a shining light then sliced his eyes,to top it all off, an Ultra who was helping Belial train the students wound up being killed, this was later to be revealed to be an Ultra related to Animus, and so for years Animus not only had permanent tear marks under Animus' eyes, permanent blinding, and resulting in him being removed from the training, he permanently knows that he must have accidentally killed his relative in the chaos. Soon after, Animus couldn't take it anymore, and he went into a coma for years, when he woke up, the year was 2940. He woke as an adult, to the smell of fresh coffee, which started his addiction to the stuff, and his scar was hidden by a visor, he could finally see again, though he was somewhat still colorblind, he doesn't remember ever putting the visor on himself before he fell into the coma, and he struggled to keep his spirits up, he eventually went to planet Earth in 2952, figuring it was the perfect place to start anew, and forget about his past, but the one thing that truly changed was his personality, gone was the kind, naive young Animus, instead, was a new, personality entirely....soon enough he became a lawyer because of how well the memory was of the crime committed towards him and the crime he believed he committed.... Transformation Item: Shadow-Evolver Pre Battle Catchphrase: "To be honest, there's but three people I look out for, Me, Myself, and I, I don't think you are one of those people." Power Level: 23/25 Forms and Abilities - Pedan Soul Power= Pedan Soul Power The second form of Ultraman Animus. This form was obtained after defeating Super King Joegue with the help of Ultraman Max, this form gives him Pedanium Armor which goes all the way to the right side of his head, this form is focused on offensive and has a heavy amount of firepower and does not go down easily. But this form is extremely weak to EMPs. * Hyper Destroyer Ray: An array of dark energy blasts fired from his blaster, each shot doesn't do much damage but it can be fired rapidly and can home in on the victim. * Split: Animus can split his armor into four parts, Breachnova, a sentient part of his armor that is the fastest but the weakest, this is usually used by Animus as a spying mechanism. The second is Angelstrike, a powerful healer that also doubles as Animus' chest piece, it can give energy to Animus and is the only other sentient peace of armor. The third is Porscheattacker, Which is Animus's blaster that also can be strapped to his right arm and has the most firepower, it also doubles as a lance that Animus can duel with. And the final piece is the Corebreaker, the source of this form's power, it is the most dangerous, being able to cause a gigantic explosion if not kept in check, it can fire deadly energy blasts and is equipped to Animus' back, Animus can never decide whether Angelstrike or Corebreaker is better though. - Dent Soul Power= Devil's Soul }} Likes * Coffee * Seafood * Women * Pokemon * Horror Movies * Pianos Dislikes * Anime * Baltans * Peanuts * Stonefish Transformation Sakutaki holds up the Shadow-Evolver then twirls it and throws it up in the air, then catches it and he transforms into Animus with a reddish blackish backround behind him, depending on whether he's rising or not. Personality Animus is quite possibly one of the least serious Ultras, except for when he's required to be serious, he's nonchalant about everything, including his crush dying. He in fact only wants to defend Earth for the women, horror movies, and seafood. He's the opposite of his original counterpart(Hint Hint.) aside from being extremely calm all the time. He makes fun of his enemies as much as possible and wishes to kill anyone and anything that aggravates him. Animus can also be very suave, poetic and charming at the right times, and he loves to be this way. But either way, he's only serious when it's absolutely nesscessary. Animus in Court Animus is a very respected lawyer, even though he is not very experienced, he is more than adequate in preparing and is all around skilled at his job, he gained even more respect during the short time when he became a prosecutor, he also is famous for bringing four cups of coffee each trial unless more is necessary and always carrying a pistol in court. Relationships * Alien Baltan Foedus: Enemy and rival. * Mia Alkema: Best friend. * Ultraman Max: Ally. * Ultraman Belial: Former teacher. * Ultrawoman Six: Ally and Friend. * Ultrawoman Marine: Ally. * Lee Thol: Longterm arch enemy. Gallery File:Animus.jpeg Gah.jpeg|Animus' human form.Animus' human form, Mitsuhiko Sakutaki. Trivia * Animus hates anime. * Animus is one of the first Ultras to live on Earth not to work in an attack team, instead he is a lawyer. * Animus has had a wide debate about whether sporks are a good invention or not. * His design is based off of Ultraman Nexus. * His personality is based off of Godot..........a little bit. * His favorite instrument is the piano and it's also the one he is the best at playing. * His favorite video game is Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. Especially since he is an Atorney himself. * He is one of the first Ultras to have facial hair and the first one known to have a goatee. * Animus' favorite movie is Gremlins. * Animus is completely colorblind, and half blind due to a certain incident involving Alien Baltan Foedus he wears a visor to hide this and to this day nobody knows about his impairment. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Anti-Hero Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villians Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Awesome ultra comp Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Soul Power Characters Category:Ultraman Animus Ultras